


The Language of Flowers

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: God this is hard to tag. Basically I'm a nerd and Ralph is a nerd so he made a bouquet of flowers for Jerry. Look at the meanings of the flowers if you want.





	The Language of Flowers

When Ralph and Jerry had met, Ralph had obviously been intimidated by him. He'd hidden himself away despite Jerry’s best attempts to make him more comfortable. 

That's why he'd been so surprised when the same shy blond had sort him out with a bouquet of colorful, gorgeous flowers. Amaryllis, Calla lily, Purple lilac and Orange lily flowers to be specific. 

“Ralph wanted to apologise for ignoring Jerry yesterday but Ralph is scared of crowds. Crowds too loud, too dangerous” He started, looking at the floor towards the end of his sentence but looked back up at the ginger with a joyful spark in his eyes.

“But Ralph likes Jerry! He's kind to Ralph and is handsome!” He complimented, blushing slightly. Jerry in turn blushed. The scarred android pushed the bouquet into the hands of the other.

“Ralph got flowers for Jerry to say sorry!” He smiled, no he fucking beamed. He could compete with the sun with a smile that bright. Jerry melted. He took the flowers gently and smelt them. 

“Thank you Ralph” Jerry replied sincerely “they’re very beautiful”. The blond did a little joyful shimmy and the hivemind knew they were falling. Hard.


End file.
